


The Stars

by fubar_berturtle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Lost Love, M/M, Memories, Minor Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Pre-Canon, Reibert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fubar_berturtle/pseuds/fubar_berturtle
Summary: It's been years since the demise of Bertholdt. And Reiner always thought that he is now one with the stars.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Stars

“It was all my fault.” 

Reiner whispered to himself as he sat down on his chair inside his own office. The nightmares of Bertholdt’s death kept on haunting him. He doesn’t know how he died. Did he die peacefully or did he die feeling the pain all over his body? Reiner let out a deep sigh as he tried not to cry or anything.  
He poured himself a whiskey on his glass. As he drank it, he stood up to check on the view of Liberio on his window. He leaned on the window as he drank the glass of whiskey. He looked at the dark skies filled with stars and the shining bright moon.

“Maybe, you’re one of them now, Bertholdt.” He was pertaining to the stars above him, shining to the night sky. He turned around again to walk towards his own piano. Zeke placed this in his office so that he can have some distractions. Reiner then sat down on the chair in front of the piano.   
He placed the glass on the piano’s top cover. As his fingers land on the piano keys, he started playing it. This song, dedicated to his one and only best friend. Bertholdt. He kept on playing until he doesn’t realize that his tears were rolling down his cheeks.

The gust of wind made the curtains of his windows move. Until he realizes.. 

“I never thought you can play the piano, Reiner.”

Reiner’s eyelids open wide as he hears that familiar voice. It was soft, tender, pure, and deep. He doesn’t want to hope that the voice he heard was from him. The voice made Reiner’s hair on his arms go up. The tears kept on falling. He looked behind slowly. His eyes opened wide again from what he saw.   
It was really him. It was Bertholdt. Sitting on the sofa. Looking at him. Bertholdt showed a smile on his face. A smile that Reiner always loved. Reiner stood up to walk towards him. Without hesitation, Reiner hugged him tight as he could. Bertholdt hugged him back. The warmth of his body is there. Is it really true? Or was Reiner only hallucinating? 

“Bertholdt... I- I thought you were..”

“Hmm? You thought what?”

“I thought you’re gone..”

Bertholdt let out a small chuckle and he didn’t answer. He kept on hugging Reiner. Is this even real? Is this even pure? Reiner can’t even tell. “I missed you so much. Where have you been?” Reiner looked at his face. He still got those gorgeous green eyes, those thick brunette hair, his sweet puffy lips, and his pointed straight nose. He still got it. Nothing changed. He is still the old Bertholdt Hoover that Reiner loved.   
“Nowhere. I was looking for you. Until I knew that you’re back here in our hometown.”

Reiner didn’t hesitate again but to kiss Bertholdt right in his lips. Bertholdt did the same. It felt real. It felt pure. It tasted sweet. Is this really real? Is this.. real? Reiner deepens the kiss by pushing the back of Bertholdt’s head. The kiss was surreal. It was, perfect. Bertholdt can even taste the Whiskey on Reiner’s mouth.   
After some time, Reiner pulls away from the sweet, passionate kiss to look at Bertholdt again. He cupped his cheek using his hand. Rubbing the skin of his cheek with his thumb. Reiner’s tears didn’t stop falling. He still can’t believe what he is looking at right now. The old Bertholdt.

The door suddenly opened. It was Zeke. 

“Reiner, we have a meeting later. And what are you doing with your hand in the air while you’re bowed down a bit on the sofa?”  
Reiner widened his eyes as he hears that. He looked at where Bertholdt was. He wasn’t there anymore. His jaw dropped from the realization he had. Bertholdt really is gone, and he was just hallucinating. Everything isn’t real.. at all?

“B—but... Bertholdt was here.. sitting..”

Reiner explains to Zeke but Zeke only chuckled.

“C’mon. It’s been years since Bertholdt passed. You’re probably hallucinating. Let him go, Reiner. He’d forgiven you now probably.” 

That’s right, Bertholdt’s gone. With the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction for my top OTP, ReiBert! Hope y'all like this. It's a sad fanfiction so I am sorry if I ever made you cry lol


End file.
